Once You're Being Forgotten
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: Sekalinya orang melupakan hal yang paling istimewa bagimu, pundunglah, nak./Fic utk merayakan ulangtahun nanas biadab! Happy Birthday Mukuro-san!


Otanjoubi omedeto, **Mukuro Rokudo**-san! smoga pucuk nanasnya berbuah jdi nanas(?)!

69 : *nancep kpala Ameru pke trident* kufufu, dasar tidak sopan.

Ameru : _ittai_, memang itu kenyataan!

69 : *nusuk kpalanya lgi* kufufu, ngajak ribut kamu.. *dark aura*

Ameru : ayo klo berani!

69 : kufufu, cari mati, kau~

Ameru : GYAA! *lari*

* * *

**ONCE YOU ARE BEING FORGOTTEN**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Pernah rasanya dilupakan? Paling tidak kita pernah merasakannya. Apalagi, kalau orang-orang melupakan hal yang _special_ bagi kita. Pasti rasanya sebal sekali, kan?

Sama seperti yang dialami teman kecil kita ini.

.

**_Rabu, 09 Juni 20xx_Rumah Penitipan Namimori_**

Rumah ini sudah menjadi 'rumah' kedua bagi anak-anak yang dititipkan disini. Mereka merasa aman ada dalam dekapan para pengasuh yang baik dan sabar dalam melayani mereka. Para anak-anak juga senang bermain dan bertemu dengan teman sebaya mereka disini. Waktu mereka terisi ketika para orangtua harus pergi bekerja meninggalkan sang buah hati.

Sama seperti biasa, pagi ini Rumah Penitipan Namimori ramai oleh para orangtua yang menitipkan anaknya ditempat itu. Tampak banyak oranngtua berlalu lalang, mengucap selamat jalan pada anaknya, atau sekedar cipika-cipiki dengan pengasuh rumah penitipan.

"Tsuna, hati-hati ya disini.., jangan bermain yang berbahaya, patuhi apa yang dikatakan pengasuh disini.." Seperti biasa, Giotto Sawada—_singleparent_ pirang yang ganteng mampus—sedang memberi beberapa nasihat pada anak semata wayangnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi—atau panggil saja Tsuna. Manik coklat besar Tsuna menatap binar ayahnya. Ia mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Un! Cuna akan patuh!" Katanya semangat. Giotto semakin senang mendengar perkataan anaknya yang masih berusia 5 tahun ini, yang masih belum fasih berbicara. Terdengar sangat lucu. Ditambah lagi wajah Tsuna yang sangat imut nan moe~~

"Nah, ayah tinggal, yaa.." Giotto mensejajarkan tingginya, lalu mengusap surai coklat anti gravitasi anak itu. Tsuna mengangguk, lalu melihat punggung tegap sang ayah berjalan meninggalkan rumah penitipan.

"Celamat pagi, Cuna.." Sapa seorang anak berambut hitam _spike_ pada Tsuna. Senyum cerahnya terpampang jelas diwajah imutnya. Yamamoto Takeshi, anak berusia 5 tahun yang suka bermain _baseball_. Dan sepertinya, akan menjadi seorang atlet yang hebat. Disampingnya ada seorang pria dewasa berambut sama sepertinya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah anaknya dengan temannya itu.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Yamamoto.." Sapa Tsuna balik.

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah orang berlari, lalu muncullah anak berusia 5 tahun.

"_Ohayou gozaimacu_, _Juudaime_!" Sapa anak itu semangat. Dibelakangnya, seorang pria dewasa bersurai merah magenta berjalan mengikuti langkah anak didepannya itu.

"Oi, Hayato, jangan berlari! Nanti kamu jatuh!" Pekik G panik. Ia takut kalau anaknya itu kenapa-napa. Ayah Yamamoto menyapa G.

"Ah, selamat pagi, G.." Sapa Asari Ugetsu—dengan nada wibawanya.

G tersenyum simpul, "Yo, Asari.." . G melihat Tsuna tengah berbicara dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Lho, Tsuna? Mana Giotto?" Tanya G pada si kecil Tsuna.

"Papa cudah pergi duluan, oom G.." Ujar Tsuna. G hanya mengangguk paham.

G, Asari—ditambah Giotto, adalah teman satu kuliahan dulu. Sekarang Giotto bekerja diperusahaan ternama Vongola Corp. , G berprofesi sebagai guru kursus memanah yang ada di Namimori, sementara Asari sendiri bekerja sebagai pelatih kendo di SMP Namimori.

"Kufufu, pagi cemuanya.." Sebuah sapaan dan tawa horror mengudara seketika. Semua anak penghuni rumah penitipan tahu siapa empunya tawa itu.

Si mata _heterochrome_ jambul nanas, Rokudo Mukuro.

Melihat kemunculan Mukuro, tiga bocah tadi memandang satu sama lain, nampak melakukan pembicaraan gaib. Lalu mereka mengangguk bersama—entah apa yang dibicarakan.

"_Ohayou_, Mukulo.." Sapa Tsuna pelan.

"Ceh, dacar lambut nanas.." Gokudera sarkastik. Perempatan muncul disudut kepala Mukuro.

"Oya-oya, tidak baik belkata sepelti itu pagi-pagi, lambut gulita.." Balas Mukuro tak kalah sarkastik. Gokudera naik pitam.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Huh, aku nggak punya waktu belantem cama kamu, lambut gulita, ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu hali ini hali apa..?" Tanya Mukuro sambil mengedarkan pandangan, mengharapkan jawaban dari teman-temannya itu. Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera berpandangan lagi.

"Hali Labu, kan?" Kata Tsuna polos. Mukuro merasa hatinya hancur.

"Iya, hali ini 'kan hali Labu, hahaha.." Kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa. Hati Mukuro makin hancur.

"Yaudah, yok macuk ke kelas.." Mukuro berjalan dengan lesu.

Ia tidak melihat senyum penuh arti dari teman-temannya.

* * *

"Oi Hibali, kamu tahu hali ini hali apa?" Mukuro menanyakan hal yang sama pada seorang bocah berambut hitam _raven_ yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku cerita bergambar. Bocah itu mendelik kesal kearah Mukuro.

"Belicik, hali ini hali Labu, kan?" Balas Hibari Kyoya—tak kalah polos. Mukuro tersenyum miris.

"Yaudah.." Lalu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hibari hanya ber'hn' .

Pelajaran di rumah penitipan hari ini adalah menggambar. Sang pengasuh, Sasagawa Kyoko, menyuruh anak didiknya untuk menggambar buah-buahan. Anak-anak mengikuti dengan semangat.

Disalah satu meja bundar didepan, ada Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto. Tsuna menggambar beberapa apel dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna. Sampai-sampai, ada apel yang ia warnai dengan warna biru. Author heran kira-kira seperti apa rasanya.

Gokudera cukup normal, ia menggambar sekeranjang penuh buah. Namun, karena tangan mungilnya belum ahli betul menggambar, keranjang buah itu nampak seperti kapal penyok berisi buah penyok.

Mengenaskan.

Yamamoto tidak tahu harus menggambar apa, jadinya ia menggambar satu buah pisang.

Kok, pikiran Author ambigu, yak?

Dibelakang meja trio itu, ada Mukuro—yang dilengkapi dengan aura pundung—lalu Lambo, anak berusia 4 tahun berambut hitam bergelombang dan bermata hijau plasma, sedang menggambar urek-urek tidak jelas. Disebelahnya ada Ryohei, bocah berambut keabu-abuan menggambar buah anggur dan mangga. Sesekali berteriak 'extreme' dengan anehnya.

Mukuro melirik dua teman yang duduk dibangkunya. Iseng, ia bertanya pada mereka.

"Hey, kalian tahu hali ini hali apa?" Tanya Mukuro—untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Lambo dan Ryohei menghentikan aksi mereka menggambar.

"Haah, kau ini, kau 'kan tinggal lihat kalendel.." Jawab Lambo malas dan sekenannya, lalu melanjutkan menggambar gambar abstrak tak berbentuk itu. Ryohei mengangguk, mengiyakan jawaban Lambo.

Dan semua penghuni kelas Rembulan dipenuhi aura suram dari seorang anak berambut biru dan berpucuk nanas. Namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya—atau mengacuhkannya memang.

* * *

Sore telah menjelang, rumah penitipan kembali ramai dengan kedatangan para orangtua yang menjemput anak-anak mereka yang dititipkan. Kebetulan Giotto, G, dan Asari sempat berpapasan dijalan, jadi mereka bisa berangkat bersama menuju penitipan.

Mereka akan menuju kelas saat sang pengasuh kelas Rembulan, Sasagawa Kyoko, menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Permisi, Giotto-san, G-san, dan Asari-san, bisa masuk ke kelas sebentar..?" Tanya wanita berambut keemasan panjang sebahu itu lembut. Tiga pria ganteng mampus itu terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa, Sasagawa-san..?" Giotto bertanya. Kyoko hanya menjawab dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Masuk saja dulu, ini atas dasar permintaan anak Anda.."

* * *

Mukuro pundung. Hari ini serasa hari yang paling muram dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak mau bertatap mata dengan siapapun. Ia sibuk berjongkok di halaman belakang penitipan, diantara semak-semak sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah—sedih.

"Mukulo—" Sebuah suara imut menginterupsi acara pundung sang nanas. Dengan malas, Mukuro menoleh kearah sumber suara. Surai coklat anti gravitasi berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tsuna bisa melihat titik-titik air yang berkumpul disudut mata Mukuro. Sepertinya, Mukuro menahan tangisnya.

"Mukulo, ayo ke kelas.." Ajak Tsuna dengan senyum sumringah.

"Aku tidak mau.." Mukuro menggembungkan pipinya, lalu kembali keacara pundungnya. Tsuna yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan temannya ini hanya tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi…cemua cudah menunggu, lho.." Ajak Tsuna lagi. Mukuro menoleh lagi pada bocah moe itu.

"Cemua?"

"Iya, ayok!" Tsuna dengan semangat menarik tangan Mukuro yang lebih besar darinya, lalu berlari bersamanya menuju kelas.

Sampailah dua bocah itu didepan pintu kelas Rembulan. Entah mengapa, Mukuro enggan untuk masuk, ia menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman lembut Tsuna.

"Cuna, aku—" Mukuro hendak pergi. Ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Namun Tsuna—kembali—menahan tangan Mukuro.

"Jangan begitu, Mukulo…, ayo ayo.." Tsuna menarik tangan Mukuro, dan menggeser pintu berwarna biru tua itu.

Dan…

**PTASS! PTASS!**

"_Otanjoubi omedeto_, Mukuro-kun!" Sorak semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Manik _heterochrome_ Mukuro melebar—kagum.

Semua orangtua dari kelas Rembulan berkumpul disana, tersenyum senang. Ada Yamamoto, Ryohei, dan Dino, sibuk membunyikan petasan kecil berisi confetti tersebut dengan riangnya. Ibu Elena, salah satu pengasuh kelas rembulan, memainkan piano bernadakan lagu '_Happy Birthday to You_' dengan lembut.

"Ini—" Mukuro tidak sanggup berkomentar. Senyuman Tsuna makin melebar.

"Ahaha, kami membuat pesta kejutan untukmu, Mukulo.." Jelas Yamamoto, dengan senyum _easygoing_-nya. Yang lain mengiyakan—minus Hibari.

"Maaf, yaa, Mukulo, kami halus mencueki kamu sehalian ini.." Ujar Tsuna meminta maaf sambil menarik lengan jaket indigo Mukuro. Mukuro menggeleng, tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, aku cuka. Telima kasih, Cuna…, kau cudah membuat pesta yang meliah.." Ujar si manik dwiwarna. Si manik caramel tersenyum senang.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan dengan acara memotong kue.

Dibangku belakang, Giotto, G, dan Asari duduk berjejer memandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain denga piñata. G tiba-tiba menyikut Giotto.

"Apa, sih, G…?" Giotto agak sewot disikut G. G sendiri hanya senyum-senyum jahil.

"Nampaknya suatu hari nanti kau akan berbesan dengan Daemon.." Ujar G lagi.

Daemon Spade, salah satu teman mereka dan ayah dari Mukuro, adalah seorang pengusaha minuman nanas dan semangka. Sayang, dia tidak ada disini karena dia sibuk.

Ah, satu lagi. Daemon terkenal dikalangan teman-temannya sebagai—apa, ya—seorang yang mesum dan pedofil. Saat reuni SMA dulu, salah seorang temannya membawa bayi yang imut dan Daemon selalu menggoda anak itu.

Pada intinya, Tsuna—yang notabene anak yang imut _flus_ moe _flus_ lucu—dalam bahaya.

Giotto pucat.

"TIDAK AKAN!"

* * *

Disebuah perusahaan besar, seorang dengan jambul nanas dan memliki 2 lajur zig-zag tengah membaca laporan. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba saja bersin.

"Ah—ada apa ini—seseorang membicarakanku, tidak sopan." Ujar sang pria sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal.

"Hihi, pulang nanti kuberi hadiah apa, ya, untuk Mukuro-kun..?"

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Happy_!

sekali lagi, otanjoubi omedeto utk nanas aneh kita!

.

.

**Rokudo Mukuro**

**2014.6.9!**


End file.
